


Hideout

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Oikawa is a cis boy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, but - Freeform, he has no time for your gendered clothing, he wears what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime's new town seems slightly lackluster; the only thing that appeals to him, really, is the woods by his house and how happy it makes his mother. He doesn't believe in fate. But it sweeps him up anyways in the form of one Oikawa Tooru, and soon that little town doesn't make only Hajime's mother happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so awful at summaries, sorry. If you wanna chat about my beautiful sons, please join me at princess--daichi on tumblr.

“Hajime!” Her voice was smooth, kind, and he was immediate in his reaction to her beckoning. He was only fourteen, so the mud squishing between his toes and the leaves and sticks in his hair didn’t bother him as he ran through the little patch of forest and up the hill; just outside of the border of trees sat a little white house, the windows open with billowing yellow curtains. His mother always adored yellow, and by extension, he did, too.

He wasn’t completely oblivious. On the way around the side of the house, he stopped and turned the hose on, spraying down his mucky feet as to not track onto the aged but clean wooden floors. “Coming mom!” he called. The kitchen window sat open a few feet from his head, so he knew that she could hear him.

“Sorry, I was having a look around those woods. You know there’s a little river back there? You gotta go through a ton of bushes, but it’s worth it.” He mused to her, walking into the open aired house. Boxes lined the walls, and the only furniture was a couch and a coffee table, as well as their entertainment center; Hajime didn’t use it much. He preferred to be outside, really. 

Making his way into the kitchen, he saw her there, standing on a stool as she tried to put the nicer dishes that they saved for holidays up in the top cupboards. “Oh, that sounds great dear! I’m glad that you’re already finding things to like about this place.” She cooed happily. “I’m thrilled for you to start school on Monday! The moment you make a friend, you should invite them over, and I’ll make dinner.” 

“Alright mom, I will. Promise.” He replied with a gently amused voice, one that would tide her over but barely hid the fact that he didn’t believe he’d be making many friends. “Did you need me for something?”

“Ah! Yes, I did.” She sighed, finally getting the rest of those dishes put up. She stepped down from her little step stool then and walked over to her purse, digging for her wallet. “I know it’s been a long morning, and we’ve only had something to snack on from a convenience store on the drive over. I’m hungry for real food, and you must be too. Why don’t you run out and get us something for lunch?”

Hajime was never fond of running out to get anything, but since it was his mother, he couldn’t say no; his soft spot for her was bigger than all of his dislikes. “Sure. I’ll be back in an hour, okay? I don’t want to rush, and it’s a bit of a walk.” 

“Of course dear. Have a nice time, get to know the neighborhood.” She waved him off then, a gentle smile on her face as he turned on a heel to grab his sandals and head out.

It was a gorgeous day out, the type of sunny that warmed one to their bones and pulled every fiber of contentment from inside, splaying it out over the skin to settle in a soft glow. The clouds meandered along beautifully, contrasted by the deep, deep blue sky; they were by the ocean, so it made sense to him that everything would be bright and fresh. 

It was a lot different from the city they’d moved from, and the nice airy house with three bedrooms and a quaint kitchen that had his mother melting was much more rewarding than the cramped apartment. Hajime began to wonder, as he scuffed down the long driveway and out onto the road, how the people around here were. Probably either kind and warm, or bitter and reclusive. Either one was fine by him.  
He wasn’t planning on making many friends regardless. It wasn’t that he hated people, it was just that no one had ever kept his interest for long. He would begin the spindled webs of a friendship, and then their compatibility would peter out and before long there would be nothing there again. No one meshed with him, no one ever had, and he doubted that anyone in this little beach side fishing town would either. 

A soft, long suffering sigh sifted out through his nostrils, mixing with the sound of cicadas and the distant crash of water from the beach below the hillside road. He could see the shop down the road, as tiny as it was from such a distance, but he found himself not really wanting to go there at all. Maybe a detour wouldn’t be so bad. His mother wasn’t a very worrisome woman; she would know that he likely wandered off if he didn’t return right when he said he would.

A small smile felt onto his face, and he hung a slight right in the fork of the road the next time he came to one. He didn’t know where this road led, but it went up and disappeared around a bend, hidden by more trees; it was mysterious and needed exploring, so Hajime decided that it was his perfect cup of tea. 

His calves ached pleasantly as he climbed, hands stuffed into the pockets of his shorts and his short hair dripping glitters of sweat onto his temples and nape. But he was born for the sunshine, and it didn’t bother him whatsoever. 

The walk felt shorter than it looked, and the crest of the hill was rolling up in front of Hajime’s eyes before he knew it; the road had started to become cracked closer to the top, tall grasses and little bushy weeds growing up to tickle at his ankles and knees. The area was obviously paved at some point, but nature had begun to take it back, pushing up hills and crevices into the crumbling concrete. At the end, however, sat a little house, completely decrepit, worn, and weathered. Its red paint was peeling, and the white trim and shutters looked almost yellow and brown with dirt. 

It mesmerized him, drew him in, like a shuddering clash of wind howling through a hollow cave; terrifying, dark, even in the sunlight, but so enticing. He could see that the front door hung open, the top hinge having rusted off years ago, by the looks of it. 

“Weird…” he breathed, all to himself, as he tried to ignore the breeze through the trees and the ominously loud crunch of pebbles and gravel under his feet. When he approached the porch, he tested the rickety white steps one by one, not wanting to fall through the old wood. It seemed sturdy enough, he supposed, though they did creak just a bit when he put his full weight on them.

The moment his footsteps fell on the porch, he paused, hearing a slight bang from inside the little house. Surely it was just something falling over, though he questioned the perfect timing of something happening to fall just as he was arriving. It was too suspicious for him, and it sent the hairs on his arms up on end, his heart racing even though he was supposed to be brave in a situation like this. He could always run.

Another bang, followed by the sound of shuffling across wood sounded, and Hajime was instantly put on edge; yes, running might be a very solid plan. But he was frozen in place, fingers curling into the hem of his tank top. He was almost an adult, kind of! He could do this!  
“…Hello?” he called, trying his best to make his voice sound firm. “Is…someone in there?”

No answer came for what seemed like an eternity. It was completely dead quiet, and that unnerved him even more. But after a stint of silence, he heard it again, the soft shuffling against wood; but this time it grew louder and louder, until it sounded like it was just on the other side of the door. 

Hajime couldn’t help but gasp and jump when there was an eye peeking out at him through the crooked crack between door and frame; it was big, curious, and after calming down, Hajime realized it was attached to a boy. A gravity defying cloud of brown hair and a slender face accompanied the peeking eye, long fingers curling around the door. 

“Who’re you?” The boy asked, his voice soft and whispering, like he was going to break this strange and tentative atmosphere.  
Hajime forced his breathing to calm and his heart to slow before replying. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I just moved here. Are you a ghost?”

A tinkling bell of laughter floated towards Hajime’s ears, that curious brown eye crinkling up with mirth, and he realized that he was blushing a second later. “No, I’m not a ghost!” The boy replied. “I’m Oikawa Tooru! This is my hideout.”

“Aren’t you a little old for hideouts? You look like you’re my age.” 

“I’m fifteen! And I’m not too old for a hideout, I can do what I want.” Tooru sniffed. “You’re kind of a jerk, aren’t you Iwa-chan?”

Hajime gasped, offended at this point, and he wasn’t so frozen anymore that he couldn’t cross his arms. “Excuse me? You think you’re funny huh? Why don’t you come out here and say that?”

“Ooh~, Iwa-chan, such a brute. I’m so afraid.” His voice was like a soft coo, gentle but teasing, and Hajime hated it. But the guy was just being a brat, he supposed; he wasn’t going to egg it on if he was just acting out.

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan. That’s not my name.” He quipped back, wrinkling his nose. “I’m going home. Have fun in your hideout or whatever.” He sighed, turning around and shoving his hands back into his pockets; what a waste of time! A waste of energy too, seeing as how he climbed this cool hill in search of something interesting and all he found was some weird kid who called him Iwa-chan.

He was hardly twenty feet from the porch before he heard wood scraping and footsteps against the porch, and then there was another body walking too closely to him; it seemed that Tooru was taller than him, which just pissed Hajime off even more. 

“Wait, wait~, you found me all the way out here! Don’t you think it’s fate?” Tooru hummed, sounding too sunny and happy and fake. Too chipper. Something about Oikawa Tooru was already making Hajime’s skin prickle up into goosebumps. “We were meant to be friends!”  
“Okay, how do you suppose that?” Hajime sighed, deciding to entertain the guy for now. It couldn’t hurt.

Tooru hummed, hands clasped behind his back as he walked. Hajime noticed that he was wearing tiny black shorts, much too short to be appropriate, and a baggy pink tank top; his sneakers were a bit worn, the white canvas material scuffed and dirty. “Because~. No one knows where I go when I leave my house. My parents have never been able to find me when I run off. But you just moved here and found that little house, and it happened to be right on a day that I was there! See? Fate.” He giggled one of those airy laughs again, and all it did was make Hajime frown.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. “If you’re so sure about that, then fine. But I’m not making any effort to search you out and make buddy buddy.”

“Well we’re gonna go to the same school, maybe we’ll be in the same class too!” Tooru chirped. “Plus, there aren’t many houses that go for sale around here. There’s only been one in the last year, and I’m assuming you just moved into it~.” 

Hajime raised a brow, resisting the urge to shove the other away from him. “That’s really creepy. Don’t just come to my house uninvited. I’ll shut the door.”

Tooru poked his lip out into a little pout. “Ha-ji-me~, that’s so mean!”

“Oh? What happened to Iwa-chan?” Hajime drawled; he would not admit that he was amused. No way. It wasn’t happening. 

“I’m only gonna use Hajime when you’re being a jerk.” 

“Ah, yes. Wonderful.” They’d made it to the end of the road by that point, and Hajime was worried that Tooru would be going toward town like him. But he saw the boy shuffling towards the way he’d come from. 

“I live this way! I have to go home before my mom gets angry at me again.” Tooru called, walking backwards to make sure his voice reached Hajime. He was waving eagerly, and Hajime worried, briefly, that he’d trip and fall on his ass. But those long, deft legs just kept going, pale and almost sparkling under the direct sunlight. Hajime loathed it. 

But he waved back anyways, expression neutral. “Bye.” He called, turning away once Tooru did, heading toward town again. He still didn’t want to go, but now that he’d taken longer, he really was starting to get hungry.

The shop was tiny, and there was an old man running the counter; but Hajime was ever polite when it came to his elders, and he smiled and greeted him respectfully before grabbing a basket and wandering down the aisles. He wasn’t sure what his mother had wanted to eat, so he settling for something easy, grabbing the ingredients for gyudon. 

Once he paid, picking out a cold bottle of water for himself as well, he started back to the house; this time, though, the walk seemed a lot shorter, the air lighter, and he wasn’t sure what the reason was. It was probably just the promise of food on the horizon that had his steps feeling less shuffled. That had to be it.

“Mom! I’m back.” He called once he walked inside, leaving his shoes in the genkan before padding into the kitchen with the bag of groceries. The boxes of dishes and such were all unpacked, the cardboard collapsed into a pile against the wall; he must have taken longer than he thought. “Mom?”

“I’m on the back porch dear!” She called, and upon further inspection, Hajime found her sitting on a porch chair with a cup of cold green tea nursed between her palms. She was a bit sweaty, and her cheeks were red, but she looked happy. “Did you get something to make for lunch?”

“I got ingredients for gyudon. Is that okay?” he asked, sitting on the chair beside her; he put his feet up on the low table, leaning back to enjoy the summery breeze.

His mother smiled, nodding before she took another sip of tea. “Of course. It’s easy enough, and filling.” She hummed. “Why were you gone for so long?” Her voice held no accusation, only curiosity and slight knowing. 

Hajime debated lying, but he had always been open with his mother, one hundred percent. “I went to explore this back road, and I found this little abandoned, run down house. There was this kid inside, said it was his ‘hideout’, or something. His name is…Tooru.” He felt odd using Tooru’s given name, but he liked it better than Oikawa; it rolled off of his tongue better. 

“Ahh, Tooru, what a pretty name.” She chuckled. “I’m glad you made a friend.”

“We aren’t friends…he’s just some kid that pestered me on my way back to the main road.”

His mother let out a soft laugh, shrugging as mirth and amusement lit up her face. “Hajime, sweet Hajime. Sometimes the best of friends don’t find that they like each other at first. Just give it time. It may have been fate.”

Hajime just couldn’t help but smile at the coincidence, shaking his head slowly as he slumped down in his chair. Maybe it was fate; he didn’t know. It didn’t really matter. If they were supposed to be friends, he guessed it was fine, but there was no way of knowing. He’d just have to wait. He’d have to give it time.


End file.
